Our Night
by TardisBird
Summary: Emily and Spencer spend the night getting lost in each other in all the best ways.


I hissed as the cold water hit my skin. "Spencer! That's freezing cold!" I gasped, trying to yank my arm back. Spencer simply tightened her grip and pulled it back under that water.

"It's supposed to be cold." She held my wrist gently and picked up a face cloth and carefully ran it over the burn on my forearm. I flinched and a frustrated noise escaped my lips. She held my wrist and gently washed it, always attentive to my flinching and the various noises i made.

" I'm sorry, am i hurting you?" she asks stopping after a particularly hard jolt.

"only a little. not really more than necessary." I gave a small smile and Spencer's eyes flicked back and forth, searching mine.

She shut the water off and pulled a towel off her counter and carefully wrapped it around my arm. " go sit down and I'll go get the burn balm."

"okay but first..." I lean forward and press my lips to hers in a soft kiss. I feel her smile against my lips and she kisses me back.  
She gives me a light push, breaking the kiss. "sit." she says smiling, a hint of a laugh in her voice. I amble over to her couch and sit tucked up against the arm. Spencer comes back rather quickly. She sits next to me and i stick my arm out for her. she unwraps the towel and scoops a generous amount of balm out and as gently as possible smooths it over my skin.

A soft sigh escapes my lips. " that feels nice."

Spencer smiles softly to herself. After a few moments of silence she finishes and screws the cap back on. I move to pull my arm back but she holds it loosely and pulls my arm up slightly and softly kisses the burn. Her lips ghost up my arm until she at my shoulder. Her body moves and settles against mine, straddling my hips. My arms automatically go to her hips and my head tips back to grant her more access. She presses a firm kiss to my neck and goosebumps erupt across my arms.

Her fingertips glide gently across the other side of my neck, idly pressing me closer to her mouth. she sucks lightly at my pulse and my fingers curl tighter around her hips.

"Spence..." I trail off as she gently nips at my skin. "Spencer..." I try again, this time distracted as her fingers leave my neck to tease the skin of my hips. I screw my eyes shut and gasp. "Spencer!" I push at her and she pulls back, her eyes nearly black.  
" What?" she breaths. The words die on my lips as I look at her. Her hair is just slightly mused up. Her normally gorgeous brown eyes dark with desire. Her pale pink lips soft and just screaming to be kissed.

I press forward and both my hands move to cup her face as I kiss her.

"Bedroom, right now." She smirks and grabs my hand and stands, pulling me with her. I let her lead me up the steps and up to her bedroom. I Can't wait any longer and kick the door closed behind me and i tug her to me and press her up against the door and kiss her.

She circles her arms around my waist and pulls me flush against herself. I can feel her chest drawing ragged breathes as I kiss her neck and suck hard enough to leave a mark. Weak sound escapes her lips as I kiss up the column of her throat and find the spot that drives her wild. She slowly sneaks her hands under the hem of my shirt. I gasp and her hands sneak higher and her lips kiss a trail from the corner of my mouth down my jaw to my neck. She starts sucking gently and my breath hitches. Her hands tug at my shirt and i lift my arms and she eagerly yanks it off and throws it somewhere over my shoulder.

I put my hands on her hips and lead her towards her bed. the backs of my knees hit the edge and i let myself fall backwards dragging her with me. Spencer catches herself and settles against my body.

"Emily..." her voice is breathy and my name has never sounded as good as when she says it throatily or out of breath; or best of all, heavily laced with desire.

"shut up and kiss me." I take her face in my hands and crush my mouth to hers. My hands slide up her shirt and my thumbs brush against her ribs making her moan into my mouth.

"Emily." she pulls away, not without difficulty and plants a hand in the centre of my chest and pushes me against the bed. "We need to stop"  
Her words bring me to a halt. " I know this is still fairly new to you. I'm sorry if..."

She silences me with a finger against my lips and shakes her head. " It's not that." I tip my head questioningly and she closes her eyes. " If...If we keep going I don't think I can stop."

I sit up and Spencer settles in my lap. I take her hands. " Do you want to stop?" i ask softly. She bites her lip and shakes her head. I smile and kiss her softly. " Then let's not stop." She bites her lip again and I reach up and use my thumb to pull her lip free from her worrying teeth and cradle her cheek as I lean forward to kiss her again. Her arms go around my neck as she kisses me back. The rest of the night is ours. Ours together and ours alone.


End file.
